Daughter of Zeus
by PTXLover015
Summary: My first PJO FanFic is about a small-town girl who finds that she is the Daughter of Zeus and has many adventures. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. To All My Previous Readers: I am doing some MAJOR modifications, so if you see missing chapters, no worries. Hakuna matata! Rated T for possible swear words that may appear.
1. Prolouge: What Happens Stays In The Room

The council meeting was called to order by none other than the famous Chiron, Camp Half-Blood head counselor and leader of the Party Ponies, a group of centaurs that love to party. They were at the Big House around the ping pong table, worn smooth by years of protecting borders, crushing opponents, and restoring peace. On the wall was a map of Manhattan and on one edge of the table, pushed aside for the meeting, was Annabeth's blueprints for Mt. Olympus so that if for some reason he couldn't resume her job her plans will continue in the way she wishes. The room is bright and fun, but only a couple of people are allowed into the rec room because of the nature of the meeting. In front of Chiron is Annabeth, Jason (who came from Camp Jupiter for this meeting), Piper, Percy, Hazel, and Clarisse.

"Do you think that she is the person we have been looking for?" said Percy Jackson, barely 18 but an amazing fighter, with dark brown hair and a ballpoint pen, Riptide, at his side for his main weapon. He has led many battles and has battled Kronos and Gaea for the sake of the world.

"I do believe so," said Chiron with the salt-and-pepper brown hair. For these purposes today, he is in a wheelchair, for the need to cover the horse-like gait that he has, even with the Mist covering his, unhuman-ness.

"But the question is, how do we get her to come where she is safe? She already lives very close to the boundary. She is in grave danger, and she doesn't even know her true self! How will she react?" said the wise Annabeth, thinking of all the possibilities and planning it out. As a sophomore, she was the chief architect for one of the most important places in the world, Mt. Olympus. "The way it sounds, this girl may be the daughter of Athena, and I look out for my own. How did the gods let her get so close to Guttenberg?"

"Sounds like the gods wanted to play a cruel joke on her when her parents tell her 'stay safe.' She is so close to one of the strongest portals from Tartarus, and she is completely naive. How did she survive so long?"

Then Jason piped in. "Don't forget, this girl sounds like she could be my sister. Our source, Trevor, reported a manipulation of the wind and air currents to take out her rage, and she has a very hot head. Zeus never controls his temper much, but it seems like she is not the person to pick fights. She has no record of disciplinary action from the school of any sorts. It is also said from our source, according to the information from out packets, that she does not get along with people well in her class and could have easily picked plenty of fights."

Annabeth did not want to give up her argument so easily. "Even if she is not a daughter of Athena, she still has gotten distinguished honors the whole time in her eighth-grade year and had distinguished honors three times in seventh grade, and high honors only once in her school record. Also, Trevor said that she has shown interests in the Ivy League system, but would not be able to afford it with the out-of-state tuition, and she can't rely heavily on any other assistance from her parents, except for the savings account in her name reserved strictly for college."

"How do we know that she is a demigod anyway? Maybe there was someone else there and used wind manipulation?" Clarice said, contradictory to everyone. The only reason she was at the meeting was to make sure that everyone planned for each scenario.

"I have complete faith that the gods would not send us a message like this for it to be only a hoax." said Chiron.

"So how will we get her to safety?" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, what do you think about offering a full scholarship to a 'Harvard Boot Camp' for her? Even though she is young, she has big ambitions. She will most likely come." said the old sage.

"Chiron, are you proposing that Annabeth and I should go to Cassville, WI and get her to come to 'Harvard Boot Camp' as graduating seniors or something?" said the owner of Riptide.

"Yes, Percy, that is exactly what I am saying." said Chiron.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! All the evidence for it is there, and I didn't piece it together!" said Annabeth.

With a grin, Percy said, "One time I am smarter than Annabeth! I'm never going to let that go!"

"You're going to regret that, Seaweed Brain!"


	2. Chapter 1: Girl Troubles

**Oh Gods! I forgot about this story and I'm so sorry! I will update every two weeks, like CSL. If I get a couple reviews, great! If I don't, oh well. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter One**

I sat by the river, doing my homework and thinking about my life if it would be different. I had just turned 14, and I am allowed more freedoms, as long as I stay safe. Little did I know that "safe" is a luxury I will lose very soon and a facade I had lived my whole life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the new girl in town, Sophia, who thinks she is better than everyone else just because she is blonde. Sophia was coming over to the area where I was, and she was with her new boyfriend, Trevor. She was only here one week and has a boyfriend, who is the to-die-for boy of the grade. Then again, when there are only 20 people in your grade, you don't have that many boys to choose from.

Trevor came over to me and asked me if I had a minute to talk to Sophia. I told him I would, and then Sophia came over to me. She asked, "How are you doing?" Then before I got a chance to respond, she said in a hushed tone, "You need to stay out of my way because you are making my mascara smear just by looking at you. I need to have some nice, romantic time with Trevor, and you are ruining it! Just leave!" Them in a louder voice, she told me, "Thanks for understanding! You are such a good friend."

I thought to myself, "You are such a bully! I just wish that you could be blown out of my sight and leave Trevor alone! He never did anything to deserve your demon ways under your perfect blonde curls!" I also swiped my hand, as if pushing her with the wind mentally.

Instantly, she was blown all the way to the center of the park, and I was shocked that that happened after I thought of it! Just for good measure, I focused on the hope that her hair would get all messed up and a bird would come by and poop on her head, and it did. She ran out of the park with tears streaming down her face (making her mascara run, like she said I do) in embarrassment and, and Trevor told me, "Thank God that she's gone! What did she tell you?"

I told him about our conversation, but not about the wind that blew her away, and Trevor was pale in the face. He said, "And I thought I was a good judge of character!"

I told him, "You can never judge a girl by how many blonde curls she has. That is a recipe for disaster. Girls like her will put on a mask of niceness to get guys to like you." Trevor and I make some more small talk, then I ask him, "Why is a nice, cute guy like you dating Sophia, of all people?"

Trevor looked at the ground, then said to me, "My friends pressured me into dating her. Everyone says that she makes good arm candy, and makes every other girl jealous." I nod in understanding and say goodbye to Trevor as we head our separate ways.

As I was walking home, I heard a voice in my head, like a conscience, only more important. I sensed that this voice has an important part in my life. It said, "Even though you have just discovered your ability, you should not use it for bad intentions. You need to learn to control this, or you will be lead away like Luke Castellan."

I knew who Luke Castellan was. I also knew that his hatred of his father had turned him evil and let him turn to assisting Kronos when all he really wanted to do was be noticed by his father. What I didn't know was what this voice was talking about and what I had to do with Luke.

That was my first hint on what I really am.

 **SUSPENSE! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, offer constructive critisim, and no flames please! If you are a beta intrested in betaing this story or any of my other ones, PM me please. If you know of a beta, let them know to let me know! Thank you! Review notifications are my favorite to see!**

 **Until next time, ~PTXLover015**


	3. Too Good To Be True

**Disclamer: I own nothing you recognize.**

At school the next day, all freshmen were told to meet in Mrs. Hopkins' room. She didn't let on what was happening, but we all knew that something momentous was happening.

At homeroom, Mrs. Hopkins told me, "We have some special guests in the office that I would like you to greet and bring to the classroom."

I went to the office to receive the two guests, and the special guests were two teenagers! I hadn't recognized them, so I asked them, "Are you here to see Mrs. Hopkins and the freshmen class?"

"Yes, I do believe we are. My name is Castor, and with me is Andromeda," said the teen with the dark brown hair. He carried a ballpoint pen and clutched it as if it is his first line of defense.

"My name is Melody Hampton, and I was asked to escort you to Mrs. Hopkins' room, even though it seems extremely hard to get lost in this school. All you have to do to find her room is to listen for the nervous giggling and talking."

The girl with the long blonde hair and the gray eyes said, "That is very true. We would like to get going with what we have planned in a timely manner. Our camp director doesn't like it when we are away for too long."

"Ok then," I said, "I will show you to Mrs. Hopkins' room." I then mutter under my breath, "I hope that this won't take up some of my test time next hour."

I saw Castor give Andromeda a sideways glance out of the corner of my eye, and saw Andromeda glance at the manila folder in her hand with the ghost of a smile on her otherwise serious face.

When we enter Mrs. Hopkins room, the first thing you would notice is the small number. The second is the rich history in the room because it is, well, the history room. Whatever gossip they were talking about immediately stopped when Castor and Andromeda entered the room. They had an air of authority, and I managed to not babble when we were walking the short distance to the room. I introduced Andromeda and Castor then let them take the lead.

Castor started out by saying, "As Melody said, I am Castor and this is Andromeda, and we are graduating seniors from the one and only Harvard Boot Camp outside of Manhattan." At this, everyone gasped at the thought of something momentous happening to one of us in the room with HARVARD, one of the Ivy League schools, and Mrs. Hopkins could barely contain her pride and joy. Castor continued, "We are graduating Seniors from the camp and not only got a full-paid scholarship to the boot camp, but we also got full scholarships to Harvard because of our hard work at the camp. One of you in this classroom is getting this scholarship because of your exemplary work at school among other things. We recognize these people by awarding them these scholarships. One of you has earned this tremendous honor, and I do believe that you are very deserving of this award. Does anyone have any nominations for this award that we can take back to the camp to think about? We can't offer the award, though, if their classmates don't approve of them recieving this award. Now, you can't use bias against anyone because you don't like them. You have to nominate someone that you truly deserves it."

No one spoke up for a while, then Trevor spoke up and suggested, "Melody Hampton." I was shocked that someone would suggest me.

Castor asked, "Do I have a second?"

Then the last person I would've guessed, Sophia, said, "I second. Melody deserves this honor."

Castor asked for everyone in favor to stand, and EVERYONE in my class stood up for me! Then Castor said, "Good thing that you all agreed on her." Here, Andromeda takes the lead. "Melody, would you stand up for me?"

I made my way to the front of the class, my heart pounding in my chest happy and nervous. The butterflies in my stomach were in full force, and I was asking myself if I could really receive this honor, then thought to myself that I do not deserve this reward. What have I done to earn this, outside of being a good student?

Andromeda told me, "Melody, our council at the camp had noticed you months ago when you applied for choir camp. We noticed that two checks came in for you to pay for the camp, suggesting that you earned a scholarship. We then looked into your community service and your grades, and I was the one who suggested you to the camp as a junior project that we had to do. The committee had a unanimous vote yes, and Castor and I were chosen to award you this tremendous honor. Melody Hampton, on behalf of the Harvard Boot Camp, I award you this full scholarship to the Harvard Boot Camp. The catch is that you have to come tomorrow if you want to come. We have talked to your parents, and you are allowed to go, so the decision is up to you. Will you accept?"

"May I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course you may," Castor told me.

I went straight to the library where my friends had their study hall, because homeroom is over, and I tell them the amazing news and ask them if I should go.

"Of course you should go! This is the opportunity you have been waiting for! You should take it." said my friend, Stefan.

"But how will I stay in contact with you guys?" I asked.

"We can Skype! I promise we will not forget about you," they told me, and I said, "And I will not forget about you guys! Thanks for the support."

When I went back to the classroom, I told Castor and Andromeda, "I'll totally go! When do we leave?"

 **Hey guys! This chapter was getting a little lengthy, though. If you are a beta or know of a beta willing to beta for me, PM me!**

 **Until next time, ~PTXLover015**


End file.
